<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maid service by Iridescentuwus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630079">Maid service</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridescentuwus/pseuds/Iridescentuwus'>Iridescentuwus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also Connor before eagerly sitting on that dicc: sir how inappropriate, Connor after buying a cute maid cosplay outfit: yes I am, Connor has a vagina, Connor justs acts a bit scandalized by Hank's interest, Hank being called Sir and Mr. Anderson, Hank: you're not the maid Connor, M/M, Maid Roleplay, PWP, Power Dynamics, Riding, Roleplay, it is referred to with terms like pussy, slight dubcon?? But not really, some dirty talk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:40:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridescentuwus/pseuds/Iridescentuwus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He genuinely liked doing the domestic things around the house. It was easy and soothingly repetitive. It gave him a routine. Made him feel like he was earning his keep here even though Hank had reassured him that he didn't have to earn the right to stay here. </p><p>Hm. Not the maid...</p><p>Connor resumes washing the last few things in the sink with an idea brewing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson/Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>242</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maid service</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hank lingered by the front door in the morning. Connor having pushed him to get up bright and early for work, much to the man's unhappiness. Connor is by the sink washing the dishes that were dirtied up with Hank's breakfast. He clears his throat. "Hey, uh Con? You know you don't have to stay cooped up in here all day cooking and cleaning, right?" Androids still haven't been given the okay to start legally working. Yet. Markus was currently prioritizing it.</p><p>"But I like doing the cooking and cleaning." Connor turns off the water and turns to face him. </p><p>Hank puts his balled up fists on his hips. "Well, <em> I </em> don't. You're not the maid, Connor! I can do all that myself. I just haven't been because there's literally nothing left that needs to be done. Just lay off a bit, alright?" He fishes for his wallet in his back pocket and pulls out $50. Slapping it down on the table. "Just take that and go out today. See a movie or whatever. Doesn't matter. Just go out and do <em> something </em> with it!" </p><p>Connor tilts his head before nodding a moment later. "Okay, Hank." </p><p>Hank nods himself before striding over and giving him a swift kiss on the cheek. "See you later, honey." </p><p>Hank leaves. </p><p>Connor stares at the money on the table, LED yellow. He genuinely liked doing the domestic things around the house. It was easy and soothingly repetitive. It gave him a routine. Made him feel like he was earning his keep here even though Hank had reassured him that he didn't have to <em> earn </em> the right to stay here. </p><p>Hm. Not the maid...</p><p>Connor resumes washing the last few things in the sink with an idea brewing. </p><p>________________</p><p>He waits until Hank's day off three days later. Keeping the package he had gone and bought with some of the money carefully tucked away somewhere Hank wouldn't stumble upon. Letting the house become a bit cluttered in the meantime. </p><p>Observing himself in the mirror, Connor makes sure his new outfit looks nice and neat. Presentable. Already a bit slick between the thighs from the excitement of it all. He's never worn anything of this nature before. A black and white number with an apron tied around his waist. Short, frilly sleeves with tiny bows hanging off them and another bow just under his collar bone area. The dress ended at his middle thigh. He also slipped on some white thigh highs and little black kitten heels. Making him an inch taller. He readjusts the bonnet clipped into his hair and grabs the old fashioned feather duster and slips through the door, making his way to the living room where Hank was nice and relaxed watching sports.</p><p>________________</p><p>Hank doesn't look up when he hears Connor shuffling around the room, too absorbed in his favorite team winning to look at him. </p><p>What does make him look over is a demure, "I'll just tidy up in here real quick, Mr. Anderson…" </p><p>Connor steps into view and begins dusting off the bookshelf. Which is normal. That's not what has him choking on his own damn spit like it was a cheesy sitcom. It's what Connor is <em> wearing. </em> Where did he get that? When? No. Probably the day he gave him the money. Why then? And how? How the hell did a grown ass man look so damn cute in such a getup? Was Hank <em> really </em> all that surprised though? Connor normally looked cute to him. He just had one of those faces. Of course he'd look incredible in an outfit like that. The white apron tied tight enough to emphasize his small waist. A waist he could nearly wrap his big hands around and have his fingertips touch. Just a <em> few </em> inches away from each other.</p><p>"Baby, why are you wearing that?" </p><p>Connor walks over to the table and begins grabbing a dirty plate to take to the sink. Not looking at him. "I don't think it's very appropriate to call me that, Mr. Anderson. And this is my uniform. I always wear it." </p><p>Hank stares wordlessly after him as he walks away to the kitchen.</p><p>Connor comes back and bends down, <em> at the waist, </em> to pick up Sumo's dog toys laying around. The back lifting enough to flash the bottom of his bare cheeks. Hank groans, hand moving to grope at his dick through his pants. Was he wearing a fucking thong?</p><p>"Are you okay, sir?"</p><p>Hank doesn't answer. Still palming at his groin. </p><p>Connor glances over, eyes widening and cheeks flushing. Gasping out a scandalized, "<em>Sir!</em>" </p><p>Hank grunts, unzipping his jeans and pulling his cock out, fisting and stroking as his eyes rove over his <em> maid's </em> sleek body. </p><p>Connor bites his lip. Pupils dilating.</p><p>"Con, baby. C'mere."</p><p>Connor moves to stand between his parted legs even as he says, "Mr. Anderson, this is not appropriate…" Rough hands grab him and pull him onto a big lap. Cock brushing against a silky smooth thigh. He whimpers, wanting to sit directly on it. To take it inside…</p><p>Hank hums. "Yeah, that's right...Why else would you have bent over like that? Needed some attention?" </p><p>"Sir…" Connor whines, squirming.</p><p>Hank snorts. "Oh, propriety can suck my dick. But I think it'd have to wait in line…Now give me a kiss, baby." </p><p>Face blue, Connor leans in and presses his lips to Hank's. Making him let out a rumbly groan. Connor's lips fall open on a cry as Hank cups a small ass cheek and <em> squeezes. </em>Slipping his tongue inside to play with the sensitive analysis sensors. Sucking on the android's tongue and making him tremble in his arms. Mewling and all but trying to fuse their bodies together into one as he frantically wriggles as close as possible. </p><p>"Easy, Connor. Easy." Hank chides, having pulled back. Dick pressed firmly against his panty covered core. </p><p>"Sir," Connor moans, grinding down on the hardness between his legs. </p><p>Feeling a bit mean, Hank sighs. "Maybe we really<em> shouldn't </em> do this. I <em> am </em> your employer after all. You should just get back to work." </p><p>Connor pouts. "No! Please, I want you so bad, Mr. Anderson. Noticed how handsome you were immediately." </p><p>"Well aren't you a doll? Gonna make this old man blush…" </p><p>Getting a hold of Hank's wrist, Connor brings it to his inner thigh. "Touch me?" </p><p>Hank hooks his fingers into the band and pulls the tiny scraps of fabric off while Connor works on unbuttoning his gaudy shirt. Placing his soft hands on Hank's warm chest. Fingers toying lightly with his chest hair. So different from Connor's own. A large part of Hank's appeal. </p><p>Hank slides a callused finger through his folds, quirking a brow at the level of wetness. "This is really doing it for ya, huh? Want to get fucked by your employer <em> that </em> badly?" </p><p>"Mr. Anderson, please…" He wiggles his hips, wanting to get filled by something. </p><p>"Tell you what, sugar...<em>You </em> can call me Hank." He crooned, smacking a loud kiss onto his blue face while those big eyes grow hazy. </p><p>"H-Hank!" Connor whimpers when <em> two </em>of those thick fingers plunge into his core. Immediately thrusting and crooking while Connor ducks his head and trembles. Grabbing at his broad shoulders. Body heating up and forcing him to pant to cool down. His cute bonnet getting a bit misplaced as he nestles his face under Hank's scruffy jaw. </p><p>Hank's wrist just starts to ache at the damn near furious pace he was using to get Connor off when the android falls apart in his lap with a shrill, mechanical keen. Wetness sliding down his wrist and arm. </p><p>"Aw. You must have been so keyed up, baby." Wrapping a hand around the back of his slender neck, he yanks him into a dirty kiss. Connor breaking it off with a breathless mewl to continue panting. His system always got so <em> easily </em> overwhelmed and heated during sex...The sweetheart. </p><p>"You good to continue?" </p><p>Connor nods, raising his head and revealing glistening brown eyes. Hank grabs his dick as Connor raises up, holding it in place as Connor sinks down on it. His dress hiding it from view, which was unfortunate as Hank always got a feral little thrill watching his big cock entering Connor's pussy. </p><p>Connor yelps as Hank jerks his hips up at the thought. Filling him completely for a sudden moment until the man settles back down on the couch. Hank's big hands landing on his thighs and slowly sliding down to the underside of his knees, pulling him even closer. Making Connor's core flutter around him as he changed up the angle. </p><p>Hank's head tips back onto the back of the couch with a rumbled groan at the first slow rise and fall Connor makes on his cock. Perfect teeth sinking into a pink lip at the deep sound. "Sir...<em>Hank.</em>" Connor moans shakily. Hank felt so hot and big. Thick. </p><p>"Yeah, " Hank rasps, "keep saying my name just like that." Planting his feet on the floor, he thrusts up as Connor works to lower back down to the base. Pleasure building up in the pits of their stomach. Hank feels the burn and strain in his body as Connor effortlessly rides him. Body remaining unsore thanks to being an android.</p><p>Connor bites his lip and squeezes his eyes shut, back bowing as Hank wraps his arms around his waist. Throat a long, bared line in Hank's sight that he wants to sink his teeth into. His head falls back onto the couch again with a hissed in breath. </p><p>"God, Connor. Baby. I <em> really </em>don't think I'll last much longer…" </p><p>Falling forward, Connor moans into Hank's neck. "M-me either…" </p><p>In fact, he lasts only four more thrusts, before he slips his arms under Connor's and grabs him by the shoulders to yank him down to the very base of his cock. Keeping him there as he pumps him full of his come. Connor tumbling over and curling into Hank's taut form as tremors wrack his body and his walls tighten and flutter around Hank. Milking the last few drops from his human. </p><p>Hank hums. "Yeah. Good boy…" He huffs out a laugh then. "I'd say you earned a pay raise. My sweet little maid..." </p><p>Connor whines wordlessly. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>